


Seen a lot of faces, never knowing where I was

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Raspberry AU, they're raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many of them in a box together, but the five of them somehow find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen a lot of faces, never knowing where I was

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know One Direction, but I do know they’re not raspberries, so this is obviously not real. And… I don’t know what this is. I was reading girl-in-stripes from LiveJournal’s banana, apple, and avocado AUs (which are really good by the way) and it got me inspired. Whatever, it’s 3 AM. Lastly, since raspberries have no concept of gender, I don't wanna hear any complaining about how I referred to all the humans with singular they/them pronouns. :P Anyway...

The five of them have always lived on the same bush, but somehow they never really noticed each other until that moment. The day they were picked off the bush and put in a box to be taken to a grocery store and, inevitably, to someone’s house to be eaten. They’re trying not to think about that last part though and just enjoy being together for now.

“Move over,” one random raspberry in the box with them says.

“To… where exactly?” Harry asks. It’s not like there’s much room to move around in this box with them all in it, especially if he doesn’t want to collapse some of the raspberries on top of him. Harry often wonders what it must be like to be a human, able to roam around freely without a care in the world.

The random raspberry sighs. “Nevermind.” Then, before Harry can blink, the other raspberry somehow switches places with Niall, but Harry’s totally okay with that because Niall’s a ray of sunshine.

“Hey Harry,” Niall greets happily, making Harry happy as a result.

“Hey Niall. How’s life?”

“Eh, can’t complain. I hope we get to someone’s house soon though. I hear they’ll let us out of this crammed box and we’ll have more space to roll around.”

Harry smiles sadly. He doesn’t tell Niall that once they’re let out, they won’t be rolling around at all, they’ll be eaten. Nobody else makes a move to break the news to him either, and Harry hopes it’s because they don’t want to ruin his idea of what’s going to happen and not because they also believe it.

“I hope whoever it is is an artist,” Zayn says, breaking the silence. Everybody turns to face him curiously. “What? Sure, the outdoors are interesting but once you’ve been there your whole life it gets boring. I hope their house is at least nicely decorated, if nothing else.”

Harry smiles. He loves Zayn so much. He loves all of them so much actually (well, at least all of the ones in their little group) and is glad that if he has to spend his last weeks with anybody, it includes these four.

Zayn’s wish came true. A few weeks later, they’re bought by an artist. When they’re taken back to the person’s house, Harry’s first thought is about the fact that their time now is short, but Zayn’s first thought is-

“Oh my gosh. Look at all the pretty drawings and paintings hanging up.”

The others turn to face him. “What is your obsession with humans moving various sorts of sticks around to create pictures?” Liam questions.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. “They mostly just draw or paint or whatever things that we’ve seen our whole lives – trees, grass, flowers, the sky.”

If Zayn was a human, Harry thinks he’d probably be shrugging right now. “Yeah, but they do it in ways that make it look so much more different than the actual thing. I don’t know, I just enjoy the idea that so many different things can be created from one thing.”

Louis and a few others scoff, but Harry thinks he understands. He hopes, if that thing he would hear their farmer talk about all the time – reincarnation? – exists, that in his next life Zayn will be an artist himself. _Next life…_ Harry’s once again reminded that their current lives are short now… Any second the person who bought them could come in and eat them.

Almost as if on cue, the person who bought them walks in the room and walks toward their box. Harry braces himself. The person gets out a paper towel and lays it out next to them, then picks up their box and opens it. Before they’re put on the paper towel though, they’re sprayed with cold water. It’s a little uncomfortable but also kind of relaxing. He can hear Louis, Niall, and a few others giggling.

Next they’re taken out one by one and spread across the paper towel. _It’s about to happen,_ Harry keeps thinking, but then… they just end up sitting here. “Mandy!” he hears the human call to someone. “I got raspberries. You want them?”

Someone else – Mandy? – responds. “I will in a little while!”

The person who originally bought them rolls their eyes and walks out the door, leaving the raspberries sitting on the paper towel. Harry suddenly notices how far he is from the other four now and rolls down the towel to where they are. “Wait,” Niall says suddenly. “Why did they ask if this Mandy person wanted us? Is Mandy gonna keep us as a pet or something? I always loved the way our farmer would talk about their pet.”

Harry sighs. There’s no sense in lying to him anymore. “Niall, Mandy’s not gonna keep us as a pet.”

Niall looks confused now. “Wait, what? Then what did-”

Before he can finish his sentence though, Liam interrupts. “Niall, Mandy’s going to eat us.” Everybody falls eerily silent at that.

“…What do you mean eat?” Niall questions.

“Oh come on Niall,” Louis says. “You know how the farmer would always talk about eating the best soup ever? That’s what’s gonna happen to us. We’re food, we’re gonna be eaten by someone else, between someone else’s teeth.”

Harry is slightly taken aback by how forward Louis is about it, but not completely because Louis’ always kind of been that way. “So we’re gonna… die?” Niall asks.

“Yes,” Louis exhales, sounding almost annoyed that it took Niall this long to figure it out.

“Oh my gosh,” Zayn says all of a sudden, catching the other four’s attention. “Look at that beautiful painting on the ceiling. Wonder what that’s supposed to be.”

“Umm… I don’t think that’s a painting, Zayn,” Liam responds. “Paintings don’t move, do they?”

Suddenly the person who bought them comes back in the room. “Ugh, darn Kate never remembers to turn off the fan.” They pull a string on the ‘painting’ and it stops moving. “Gotta do everything ’round here…” The person then walks back outside the room again.

The raspberries all start laughing and suddenly Harry and his four friends don’t care that they’re going to die soon, as long as they have each other by their side. A few hours later, Mandy finally comes into the room and starts eating the raspberries. When it finally gets down to the final five raspberries, it’s conveniently Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis. Before Mandy reaches down to eat them though, Liam says “I love you guys so much. Thanks for everything” and the other four return the sentiment.


End file.
